1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for removing an adhered substance from steel ingots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, adhered substances resulting from factors such as hot top flame, refractorys, oxide film inhibitor, flux, lagging board and the like associated with the casting process are often strongly adhered to the surface of steel ingots produced by using an ingot mold, cast slab produced by continuous casting.
In the blooming of the steel ingot or slab having such an adhered substance, when the steel ingot is heated in a soaking furnace (or a heating furnace), not only is the possibility reduced for removing a harmful surface portion by the scale loss in the heating, but also the adhered substance is forced into steel products by rolls at a subsequent rolling stage, which results in surface defects of the steel products.
Therefore, it is desired to remove the adhered substance from the steel ingot at a stage before the placing of the steel ingot in the soaking furnace (or the heating furnace).
However, the removal of the adhered substance is fairy difficult in the prior art and hence it is very difficult to improve the surface quality of the steel products owing to the unsatisfactory removal of the adhered substance.